Iriya
''Iriya the Berserker also known as the "sibling slayer" ''is a Vampire Hunter on a quest to destroy all Nobles involved in the killing and turning of her family into vampires, some of which now even serve their very victimizers. A dark mystery surrounds her history, namely the question of how she survived the incident, looms. Some one named Alucard somehow prevented her from being turned as well despite also being bitten herself and seems to have something to do with her superhuman power. She makes her appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance Iriya is a beautiful young girl around the age of 17 with very pale skin. She gives off the look of being an ordinary farm girl when not in combat. This quickly changes in battle as her facial features and composure is that of a peerless fighter with her body giving off a powerful yet very weird aura. Her voice is unmistakably female, and ordinary. A smell of light perfume wafted from her when ever anyone caught the scent of her. She is described as having a very strong lean body, which is well stacked catching the eyes of all those of the opposite sex and attraction to that sort of thing without much effort. From the elbows all the way to the backs and palms of her hands she was covered by dazzling armor, described as a burning flame given human form. There in the silvery curtains of endless rain, she called to mind a burning flame given human form. A crimson cape was closed over the woman’s chest, and her pale face was slightly down turned. Glowing red hair hung down to her waist, concealing left half of her face. She wears a crimson cape closed over her chest, held in place by a gold chain. Pieces of chain are sewn about the fabric in no particular pattern, which lends the cloak a certain charm. Sheathed at her waist combat belt are her sword and dagger with a tiny pendant given to her by her mother around her neck stays concealed. Later when she dawns a wedding dress she is described as a woman in a white dress stood there. Her hair was pulled back in a bun held in place by a hair band ornamented with crystals, and the white veil over her forehead fluttered in the wind. In her left hand she gripped a longsword, both inappropriate and horrifying. As she came closer, the faint aroma of perfume wafted around her. The gloves that came all the way up to her elbows were embroidered with flowers, and the dress itself was also covered with them. Roses. Every time there was a step up, Iriya had to lift the hem of her dress. “A sword doesn't suit a bride,” D said as he quickly takes it away from her. “You've left me completely naked! As a result—you’ll have to protect me.” Quietly gazing at D, she slipped her hand under his left arm. The pair seem to make the most beautiful looking bride and groom most or any had ever seen. Personality For a Hunter, Iriya is cool and collected, not even shedding a tear after slaying a member of her family. She doesn't appear cold-blooded, though. According to the Left Hand, around D she acts like an ordinary farm girl dressed up for a costume party. But this only scratches the surface of her personality. Her true personality is not fit for her occupation at all. She when not guarded is deep in thought and tries to find a peace in the moment that never lasts. Her heart is too soft during these times which D notes as well as left hand many times in their contact with her. She also at this time is deeply religious having a strong unyielding faith in God(Creator) which she professes is the driving force of her life which is described well in the word of the Hunter's Hymn: Iriya and D's Song. With D she has a growing affinity toward him and the pair have alot of things in common especially what is good and positive about them. But like left hand D quickly begins to see there is something odd going on with her. Not just them but everyone else who has a strong ability to sense this also see it as well. Left hand seems cruel in the way he tries to assault her with questions and interrogation tactics in order to unearth these hidden secrets but he isn't alone as D also makes much lighter jabs at the woman until through those tactics it is revealed to have something to do with the manipulations of Alucard. It is later revealed she has been experimented on with many of her personality traits having been manipulated along with her memory. She during combat drops all moral and caring personality traits she normally has and enters in a kind of hypnotic state which allows her to perform at a high level of efficiency and combat prowess. She seems to be particularly cold and uncaring of the kills involving family members retaining the memory of their deaths but not of those she kills that she is seeking revenge on. This leaves her very unstable and may have led to her killing indiscriminately and ruthlessly committing mass murders all through out her journey as she attests later in the story. Biography When D and Iriya first meet, it's in a Noble graveyard that had been ravaged by humans. D is there to destroy a Noble viscount. However, the viscount's mausoleum is guarded by a grave keeper who attacks the Hunter. Before D can kill the vampire guard, he's stopped by Iriya who asks that she be the one to fight the vampire instead. When D inquires as to why he should relinquish the fight, Iriya explains that the vampire is her younger brother, Pol. D allows it, giving her only a minute to accomplish the task. Although she succeeds, she offers D the reward for the kill. When D rejects it at first, a challenge ensues. Eventually the Left Hand breaks up the fight, and Iriya is able to convince D to take the reward for letting her fight Pol in his place. After D helps her when she is attacked by men sent to kill her, Iriya joins him in search of a certain Noble, one who she thinks one of her other brothers might be with. From there, more information about the young woman's past is revealed. Iriya began traveling a the age of 14, having been on the road for about three years. She divides her life into everything before the age of 9 and everything after; into Heaven and Hell. Although she and her family lived in poverty, their lives were peaceful. Their home was located in the outskirts of Paccilin, a valley town in the eastern Frontier. Iriya's father was a huntsman who would bring home game for her brothers to butcher. Her mother was a housewife who, while waiting for her husband to return home, would bake sweet breads with their rations of flour and sugar. On summer evenings, her oldest sister, Gia, would sing traditional Frontier songs while her brother, Shezk, played guitar. Their performances would draw other villagers to come watch, one of which was a man from the Capital who suggested they take their talents there. At 15, Gia left for the Capital while Shezk preferred to stay home. However, two weeks later, the family receives word that the party Gia was traveling with was attacked by bandits. Then one night in autumn, Iriya and the rest of her family are attacked by Nobles, one of which the Left Hand identifies as Langlan; a courteous Noble with a good reputation with his subjects, although that was several millennia prior. So it comes as a surprise to the parasite to find out that this Noble was operating with other less reputable Nobles - Viscount Albidozen, Count Zegreib, and two others the Left Hand didn't recognize. The illusion of the attack is seen when Iriya goes mad while recounting her past to D, and the Noble rest house they are taking refuge in reacts to her emotions, projecting what she sees. The illusion makes Iriya unable to discern fantasy from reality, driving her to lash out at anyone who she sees as a threat. In doing so, she tries to attack D, who then incapacitates her with the power of his left hand. Hunter's Hymn: Iriya and D's Song The unnamed hymn that’d been unearthed in the southern Frontier sectors about a century earlier. The words seem to suit Iriya and D very well and maybe Hunters especially genuine Vampire Hunters as well: We shall not veer from Thy Path The path Thou hast shown us Even though strangers May reject Thy guidance We shall draw them to Thy path... Though we may walk Through the valley of the shadow of Death We shall fear no harm For Thou art with us... We shall not veer from Thy path The path Thou hast shown us... Powers and Abilities She is one of the Sacred Ancestor's Chosen Ones and seems to have been experimented on having her genes of light combined with the genes of dark. This allows her to stay completely immune to the Kiss of Nobility she seems to have received many times on her journey. In this way she may have some Dhampir like immunity to it. Her genes also seem to have been manipulated in a way that she retain her human status but also displays some of the power of combat like a Noble. Iriya is a very skilled Hunter and warrior, as she's able to make it through three of D's attacks; a feat that impresses Left Hand. She appears to have an ability in her crazed state that doesn't come from training or upgrades for Hunting. Left Hand ponders if she might be under hypnosis, or some other possible reason for her to have such a superhuman skill. How much of her skill is her is in question as she has help from guardians tasked with helping her in combating Nobles, which she may or may not have noticed but her memory is erased leaving that in doubt as well. Despite this D seems to confirm her ability is very genuine as far as skill. Though she like many others is considered a failure by the Sacred Ancestor. Chosen One Powers- Its unknown if she has the powers of a typical chosen one due to her instability, but she could have which allowed her to slay the Nobles in question with a power even the guardians didn't realize she had. Equipment Longsword Iriya's Dagger- Her dagger, sheathed with its hilt pointed down, had split in two down the middle the instant it’d been pulled from its scabbard. Iriya pressed the palms of her hands together in front of her chest. The handle of the dagger jutted from between them. Hiltless Dagger- The Huntress had kept a concealed weapon. A horizontal glint of silver split the field of view of those present. A hiltless blade thin as a willow leaf. Incendiary Bombs- Iriya keeps these deep inside her saddlebags. They are cylinders roughly the same size as a conventional clip of bullets, she grabbed the ring on one end of it and yanked it off. Slowly counting to three, she twisted around on the horse and let the cylinder fly. She had considerable strength. A house more than sixty feet behind them erupted in spiteful, oily flames. lriya is highly accurate with them. Without pausing, she set four buildings gloriously ablaze. Iriya's Wedding Dress Transportation Cyborg Horse Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter